


Карантин

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Children, Crying, Drama, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feelings, Gen, Loss, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Карантинный корабль привозит в столицу выживших с архипелага.Всего трех.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Карантин

— Ваши вещи, — проводивший их до трапа матрос карантинного корабля больше не скрывается за громоздким костюмом бактериологической защиты. В этом нет нужды, они чисты, все трое.

Протянутые матросом сумки намного больше «неприкосновенного запаса», с которыми дети бежали из дома на необитаемый островок. Онни старается проглотить комок в горле. Родители собрали их, прежде чем взойти на корабль, на всякий случай. Сумка Лалли больше него самого, и Онни закидывает на плечи все три, оставив кузену бабушкину винтовку, а полупустой рюкзак — Туури. О бабушке Онни тоже старается не думать. После рассказанного Лалли в мире снов они не осмелятся искать дух Энси.

Туури дружелюбно машет на прощание экипажу, к которому успела привязаться, спускается по трапу и останавливается, доверчиво глядя на два других корабля.

— Идем, — тянет Онни ее за воротник, с трудом освободив для этого пальцы.

— Нужно маму с папой подождать, — укоряет она брата, показывая пальцем на корабли.

Онни несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он гадал, почему сестра почти не плачет. Самый просто ответ оказался верным: ей просто ничего не сказали. Она не маг, и она не видела вереницу душ, две недели легко уносящихся по Птичьему пути. Всех, кого они когда-либо знали.

Онни начинает часто-часто моргать, чтобы не заплакать, как все эти ночи, когда сестра не могла его видеть через стеклянные перегородки. Старшие не должны показывать слабость. Старше него в семье никого больше нет. Он растеряно смотрит на Лалли, думая, как справится, если заплачут оба, но маленький маг поднимает на брата серьезные, неожиданно взрослые глаза. Он тоже ночами видел Птичий путь.

— Никого больше нет, — неожиданно говорит Лалли. — Идем.

— Не говори глупостей! — обрывает его сестра. — Мы же видели, из города всех забрали! И наших маму с папой, и твоих. Они были с нами на ферме и не заболели бы. Онни! — дергает она старшего брата за куртку.

Онни не может ничего сказать из-за спазма, сдавившего горло.

— Все умерли, — твердо говорит Лалли, вцепившись белыми пальцами в великоватую ему бабушкину винтовку.

Онни кивает, и Туури начинает рыдать. В голос, прямо на пирсе, возле кораблей, с которых больше никого не выпустили. Онни сбрасывает тяжелые сумки и опускается на корточки, обняв сестру и позволив ей плакать в себя. Один раз он пытается погладить по голове Лалли, но тот недоуменно смотрит в ответ. Онни ни разу не видел, чтобы за эти недели его маленький кузен проронил хотя бы слезинку. Даже когда уходили дядя с тетей. Теперь Лалли с удивлением смотрит, как уже взрослый брат беззвучно плачет, пользуясь тем, что уткнувшаяся в его куртку сестра не видит.

Когда у Туури заканчиваются слезы и начинается икота, Онни быстро вытирает свое лицо и хватается за лямки сумок.

— Нужно получить комнату, так сказали, — преувеличенно бодро говорит он. — Извини, не смогу взять тебя за руку.

Туури кивает, и хватает Лалли за маленькую ладошку. Как старшая. Лалли хмыкает: он точно знает, кто в их семье второй по старшинству и самостоятельности ребенок, и это не она.

— Что теперь? — спрашивает Лалли, с трудом поспевая за братом, слишком быстро покидающим пирс. Почти бегущим от кораблей.

— Пойдете в школу. А я работать, — Онни всеми силами старается не показать, как он растерян. Что он тоже не знает, что делать дальше.

— Конечно же, беженцам полагается жилье на какое-то время и помощь, — успокаивают их в отделе регистрации новоприбывших в столицу. — Но я бы посоветовала вам пойти в военные. Вы же маг? В армии дают бесплатное жилье и питание. С двумя детьми будет не просто... У нас есть форт недалеко, и...

Но Онни почти физически ощущает спиной взгляд. Жадный, ненасытный, шарящий по озерной системе Сайма в поисках двух магов, ускользнувших из сетей.

— Оно смотрит, — жалуется Лалли.

— Я знаю. Не смотри в ответ, — ворчит Онни.

Уехать из дома оказывается мало. У них появляется веская причина бежать как можно дальше. Но Каде будет ждать.


End file.
